Trapped!
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Summary: Doctor McCoy had always watched his friend and head nurse become heartbroken from an unrequited love she had for a certain Vulcan. In reality McCoy really loved her but the hopeless romantic knew there was no way he could ever compare to Spock?


Trapped!

Pairing: Doctor McCoy/Nurse Chapel

Summary: Doctor McCoy had always watched his friend and head nurse become heartbroken from an unrequited love she had for a certain Vulcan. In reality McCoy really loved her but the hopeless romantic knew there was no way he could ever compare to Spock. They both become trapped in a prison on a new planet after an away mission and after a special comet strikes they both hit their breaking point! Does Nurse Chapel have feelings for McCoy or will his love for her become unrequited to?

Chains rustled on the cold gray floor as she slowly woke up to a blinding light. Nurse Christine Chapel felt groggy and weak as she slowly sat on the edge of the slab they called a prison bed. She was alone and she felt very cold. Whoever had captured her didn't even put her in prison rags like the other prisoners she had seen on the planet. She looked at herself and saw she was still in her Starfleet blues when she heard a grunt and the chains rustle again. "Christine are you awake yet?" she heard an all too familiar gruff voice call to her. "Leonard is that you?" she called back meekly hearing him groan. "Yeah it's me I don't know what those fools injected into us but all I know is my head is pounding" McCoy answered sitting up on the other side of the wall. "Hey where are you Leonard?" she called trying to stand but feeling a little light headed. "I'm on the other side of the wall Christine" McCoy said dryly. "So what do you think they'll do with us?" she asked feeling her head pound like his. "I think their trying to hold us ransom for some weird reason cause they don't seem to want to share the Di-dioxin which we need for curing the Andorian blood fever" McCoy answered.

An hour had passed by when McCoy could hear the soft sobs of his head nurse. He being a foolish romantic hated to hear a woman cry. "Christine are you alright?" McCoy asked concern lined his words. When she didn't answer he did become even more concerned. Doctor McCoy sat in silence listening to her sobs as he twitched his thumbs one over the other over and over again. "No I'm not ok Leonard we're gonna die and I have something I can't even say because I'm too scared, plus I may never get to see the great double helix comet like my sister number one did long ago" she answered sniffling back her sobs. "Well you're not the only one who has something they can't say out loud my dear, but I can assure you we won't die not on my watch I'll find a way to bust us out of here, and there is a window I think you could see it from there" McCoy answered trying to be sympathetic for his friend. "Leonard you don't understand seeing the double helix comet like my sister means finding my true love and I have found him he doesn't know it" Christine snapped crying into her pillow. McCoy sighed heavily and stared into space thinking to himself silently.

* * *

(McCoy's Flashback)

Leonard and Jim were walking down the corridor talking about how strangely Spock had been acting lately. "Hey Jim you got a minute?" McCoy asked walking out of the turbo lift. "A minute?" Captain Kirk asked looking at the CMO. "It's Spock have you noticed anything strange about him?" McCoy asked walking to catch up to him. "No nothing in particular why?" Captain Kirk asked hoping for the doctor to get to his point. "Well nothing I can pinpoint without an examination, but he's become increasingly restive. If he were not Vulcan I would say nervous. And for one thing he's avoiding food I've checked it says he hasn't eaten in three days" McCoy said concern had yet again lined his voice. "I'd just say that's Mister Spock in one of his contemplative phases Bones" Kirk answered reassuringly. Suddenly Leonard and Jim both saw Nurse Chapel racing down the corridor with a tray and a bowl on it. "Miss Chapel?" Doctor McCoy asked as she stopped near them. "Oh Doctor, Captain" she acknowledged a little blush coming to her cheeks. "What's this Nurse?" Doctor McCoy asked sniffing softly. "Oh it's a little something for Mr. Spock" She answered as McCoy peered inside the bowl. "Oh Vulcan plomeek soup I bet you made it yourself. You never give up hoping now do ya Christine?" McCoy asked her his gazed was sad and knowing. "Well you said it yourself Doctor Mr. Spock hasn't been eating" She answered politely. "Alright Nurse Carry on it'll be alright" Doctor McCoy answered flatly and they both watched her walk away.

* * *

(Present time again)

McCoy was knocked from his memories when two very large guards had come and dragged him to his feet. "Hey let me go! What do you want with me you big beasts?" he yelled at them. Christine jumped up from her bed and watched in horror as they took him away to another room. "NNNNOOOO! LEONARD! OH IT'S TOO LATE HE'LL DIE!" Christine screamed sinking to her knees and bawling her eyes out.

They took him to a dark room and hung him by his arms and legs. "What do you want with me?" Doctor McCoy shouted into the darkness when he suddenly felt a searing pain in his left leg. They tortured him in almost every way he screamed in pain so loud that Christine could hear. In her cell she cringed and in her mind she fighting a war of a very difficult decision that if he came back alive she would tell him how she really felt for him. She fell into a dark sleep hoping he would survive she knew in her heart that if he didn't survive she could never be whole again.

Five hours later she had stirred when she heard the guards stomp through the halls and she quickly rose seeing them drag Leonard into the halls. He looked terrible they had beaten him to death he was very bloody and had a black ring around one eye. "STOP! PLEASE LET HEAL HIM! PLEASE I BEG YOU LET ME HEAL HIM!"Christine screamed tears rolling down her cheek. The head guard looked at her "Why should we puny human?" he barked at her trying to frighten her but at the moment nothing could. "IF YOU WANT ANYTHING FROM ME THEN YOU WILL LET ME HEAL HIM!" she screamed at them and finally they complied giving her a medical kit and throwing McCoy into her cell.

McCoy slowly opened his eyes looking up at Christine her eyes still filled with tears as she slowly worked to fix him up. He hissed in pain as she washed his cuts with a clean rag and water. "What…What happened? Christine is that you?" he croaked squinting his eyes. "SSSHHH Leonard you are safe now please stay calm I'm here for you" she whispered to him pushing his bangs from his eyes and softly stroking his hair. "But what happened?" he asked looking up at her his eyes filled with sadness and hurt. She lightly dabbed at a few of his cuts and bruises "you torture Leonard they let me heal you" she held him in her arms his limp body lay almost motionless. She had done something that had surprised both of them Christine leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead.

Later the two sat in silence both bored "So Christine what was that comet you were telling me about the one that your sister saw?" Leonard asked looking up at her with his good eye. "It's called the double helix comet and there's a story behind" she whispered softly. "Well would you mind telling me the story?" he asked weakly taking one of her hands in his.

Long ago there was a young woman who had was in love with a man that did not love her back. This unrequited love drove her to the sea where she DNA changed. She became a dolphin and jumped into the sky becoming stardust. This star dust gathered and they created a cold comet which is a now a reminder to all whom are unrequited in their love that a guardian will bring them their one true love forever and no man or woman shall ever live alone.

After being trapped for days the two were afraid they would never get out. Christine laid next to him curled up on the bed his head laid on top of hers and, he held her tight. Leonard's injuries weren't as bad now but they both knew without medical attention he would die. They both woke with a start when they felt a tingly sensation then suddenly they both knew what it was. "Looks like we're finally going home Darlin" he whispered as he let go of her. Both disappeared into the beam leaving the guards and many others in dismay. After the two rematerialized back in the very familiar transporter room they rushed McCoy to the sickbay where M'benga could assess his injuries fully. Christine only calmed when she felt the familiar tug of the Warp core blasting them off into space far away from the cruel prison they both suffered in.

After many surgeries that she had witnessed were performed on him, she wouldn't sleep or eat Nurse Chapel stayed at McCoy's bedside all night until he would wake up again. When he did he saw her fast asleep in a chair beside his bed he lightly squeezed her hand with his own and whispered. "I love you Christine Chapel I always have" he kissed her hand lightly which made her stir and she slowly woke up looking into his eyes. "Come 'mere sweet heart" she heard him whisper and with every ounce of her being she leaned down and hugged him tight. "Ya know I thought I lost ya there boss" she teased as he hugged her back. "Who me nurse Chapel?" he laughed kissing her cheek.

A long month later Nurse Chapel sat alone on the Observation deck she really hadn't spoken to Leonard much only out of fear that what they had shared was not real but a dream. She was waiting for the Double helix comet Spock had said it would come tonight and she didn't want to miss it even though the story behind it was only legend. She was suddenly shaken out of her seat when she heard the door to the observation deck swoosh open and there he stood he looked very different than usual. Standing before her Leonard McCoy wore a sleek tuxedo his hair fluffed perfectly and his blue eyes full of joy as he saw her. "May I join Christine?" she heard him ask as he walked in and sat next to her. "Of course not Len come on in" she said with a small smile. "I said something to you the night after my operation you were asleep…" he started. "SSSHHH I know what you mean c'mere you" she said with a coy smile. Suddenly they both turned and they saw the Comet it streaked by with its many colors it was the most the beautiful thing they ever saw. After a moment she pulled him to her and kissed him passionately to her surprise he kissed her back. "I know what you mean because I love you to Leonard McCoy I always have" she said in between their kisses. Maybe the story about the comet wasn't a legend because tonight it certainly had done its purpose… Christine Chapel had found love a hopeless romantic love.


End file.
